A Purity for Demons
by TheGummyBearsOverLord
Summary: Sacrifices were created to appease, protect and conceive children for Demons. To continue the race. Having said this, thier very being has been detested, but maybe that's why upon a meeting with a Jinchuriki that a Sacrifice can feel so normal?
1. Acceptance

**Chapter 1: Acceptance**

Blood.

It was everywhere.

On the ground.

On what remained of the walls that once protected the small town.

It was what remained of the bodies, the people, which had once lived here.

The life source that gives us breath, that allows us to move, to walk, to talk was all that remained of them.

"Is this the fate of the people I meet?" the girl sat against a wall, her fragile arms wrapped around her legs protecting her bruised and broken naked body. Long red hair fell all around her like a shield against the world as her dark alpine green eyes peeked out.

"No. Not all of them." The voice was deep; it felt like it had just risen from the grave and spoke with all the dark anger of hell but the voice had no body, at least not a body yet visible to her eyes as of yet.

"So only other Sacrifices will survive?" her voice was thin and frail, just like her poor pale body. It was shear luck that the Biju had stumbled upon such a treasure. An unclaimed Sacrifice.

"No, others will survive. But these people have done you harm, they knew it was only a matter of time." The great Biju stepped forward from his hiding place in the shadows.

His form had changed, in hopes to be more appealing to the Sacrifice but he saw the fear she looked at him with. It was not the fact that he was a Biju that frightened her but the human form he had chosen. Men had hurt her.

"Child, I shall bring you salvation. Be with me and no harm shall ever come to you again. No man shall touch you and no woman shall hit you. There shall always be food for you and you shall always have clothes on your body. There will be a warm bed to greet you and a place away from the cruel tortures of this world where you can always call home." The Biju watched the girl, her green eyes watched him.

The silence seemed to last an eternity.

"I accept." The Biju stepped forward, his form changing as he walked. Nine tails came from him, his ears grew, his eyes darkened his body changed shape into a giant fox.

The girl was tiny, frail, sick and probably had far worse problems with her current being.

"You will never have to fear again."

"I know Kyuubi. Thank you."

The village or what remained after the Kyuubi's attack was discovered the next day, no one knew what had happened, some blamed it on all the blood feuds that were occurring at the time and that the poor village was just caught in the middle.

No one knew of the girl the village had kept hidden. No one knew of what she was or how powerful she could be to a village or a human being.

No one knew that the last Sacrifice to ever be born since the time of the Sage of Six Paths was now in the possession of the powerful Biju Kyuubi.

And no one knew that in the years to come, she would be the difference between salvation and destruction.

**Centuries Later**

Naruto Uzimaki paced his room, pausing each time the thought came into is head.

He had control of Kyuubi.

Shaking his head he kept walking.

He stopped again.

He had control of Kyuubi.

'_Is this what you're going to do all day?'_ the voice startled Naruto, making him jump slightly as the hairs on the back of his neck raised.

'_No, I'm going to go train as well. We have a ninja war on our hands and we are going to have to go deal with the other Biju.'_ Naruto thought at the Kyuubi, who snorted in return.

'_We will do no such thing, there is a reason we are on this island.'_ Kyuubi spoke his hatred filled voice seemed all the more angry at being under the control of the "brat".

'_Well they can't keep us here forever! I've got to face Sasuke!'_ Naruto shouted in his head, sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

'_That will not be happening and soon you will be back anyway, be patient.'_ Kyuubi said making Naruto stiffen.

'_What do you mean?'_ Naruto felt dread creeping through him.

'_Madara as you call him has taken one step to far.'_ Kyuubi spoke as if he were just saying something from the funnies in the newspaper but the scene being played out wasn't that good.

'_What has he done?'_ Kyuubi snorted.

'_You shall find out soon enough, but for now there is something far more important to attend to.'_ Kyuubi stated.

'_And what could that possibly be?'_ Naruto felt the anger rise in him, what could possibly be more important then protecting his friends?

'_There is a girl, she can protect everyone you care about from what Marada is about to unleash.'_ Naruto stared at the wall.

'_A girl? Where?'_

'_I hid her in the mountains, she is protected by enough seals that even the greatest of your Kage's walked right by her and did not see her or feel her presence.'_ Kyuubi said a dark chuckle to his voice.

'_What are you suggesting Kyuubi?'_

'_Do I have to spell it out for you? If you find this girl, she will protect everything you hold dear and she will help you stop Madara.'_ Irritation seethed from Kyuubi's voice.

'_What makes you so sure Kyuubi? How do I not know that this is a plot to free yourself?'_

'_Because no Biju would ever risk the life of a Sacrifice and no creature is dumb enough try and harm one.'_

'_A Sacrifice?'_

'_Yes. My Sacrifice, the girl holds the key to my power and my very soul.'_

**In Suna**

The fiery red haired Kazekage sat in his office, silently shifting though the papers neatly stacked in piles.

Reaching up he placed his head in his hand and stared hard at the paper in his other hand, he just couldn't focus. Naruto kept appearing in his head and worry had wormed its way into Gaara's thoughts.

'_How far is Naruto willing to go for Sasuke?'_ If anything in the red heads opinion Sasuke did not deserve someone like Naruto to even be in his life but then again no one truly did. Naruto was a diamond in a desert of sand.

But it was a sigh of relief to know that Naruto was safe and sound, secretly hidden away from prying eyes.

'_I wonder how long till this whole thing begins.'_ Getting up from his chair, Gaara walked the short distance to with the window and sat leaned on the wall, staring across the village.

How long would it be until Suna would be a war torn country?

Staring out at the desert he watched as the red sun set and the walls of the village slowly draw long shadows across it, eventually reaching up to where Gaara himself stood.

The stars in the night sky quickly appeared shortly after that.

A knock on the door drew Gaara's attention away from the desert, the village and for the moment, Naruto.

"Yes?" a voice that sounded like hundreds of grains of sand rubbing together echoed on the walls.

"Kazekage-sama, the council wishes to start the meeting now." The young female secretary said, looking at him shyly.

"Inform that I shall be there in a minute."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

The woman left and Gaara could only stare at the door; finally, as if needing to sum up the courage to do so, Gaara left his office and headed toward the council chamber.


	2. Sacrifices to be Made

**Chapter 2: Sacrifices to be Made**

The large cave like room was lit poorly by a few simple candles, light reflecting cracks in the walls and creating long intimidating shadows, where creatures' even Madara Uchiha's eyes couldn't catch. A pile of bodies lay not far from the lit candles, their faces changing as the light flickered and danced across their pale faces.

Uchiha Madara stood only a few feet away from the bodies; a small brush lay in his hand as it danced across the stone ground, painting the blood of the dead. Even Madara felt the presence of true evil in this place, where there was nothing but empty hate, anger and vengeance.

Standing up, he stared at the pile of bodies, the one eye that shown through his mask flickered dangerously, as he counted the dead. A total of twenty-four bodies were needed in order to complete the seal and the sacrifice total. Six were needed as a live sacrifice but at the current point in time he'd worry about that later, right now he needed eight more bodies and the time that took to drain them was tiring, plus the heat of the cave was unbearable.

"Hmmm… The monk wasn't kidding when he said this place was close to hell. How interesting it will be when the ninja world faces this wrath." Madara stood, his back having a slight ache from being bent over so long working on the seal. So far it covered most of the cave floor, though some of the markings still needed to be drawn in blood and the eight more bodies had to be sacrificed in the cave and drained; he could feel the power he desired to force the surrender of the ninja world almost within his grasp.

Moving to the entrance of the cave Madara was careful to stay in the light, he had seen the mishap of an unfortunate medic ninja when he had let himself be half caught in a shadow. Madara himself did not want to share the same fate. He stepped over the carcass of that particularly unfortunate medic ninja as he made his way to the exit. The man lacked eyes and the skin was half peeled of his body.

No one truly needed a description and then men refused to touch him, simply making the sign of evil across their chests and backing off, later refusing to enter the cave.

As he stepped through the doorway the heat dispersed and the feeling that had weighed on his shoulders for his duration of the time in the cave vanished. Even the breath he breathed felt like something from the most amazing place on earth. A good way to describe it would to be the feeling of freedom.

"Madara-san, how is it going?" Kabuto emerged from the much safer shadows of the temple, his cloaked body reminding him – somewhat - of the shadow like creatures in the cave.

"Eight more bodies and then the real work begins." Madara walked past him, his movement's fluid and precise. He walked toward the direction of the room where the monks were being held.

"Hmmm, very time consuming is it not Madara-san?" Kabuto asked keeping up with the other mans brisk pace.

"I have waited years, this is nothing compared to that." Madara said his voice sharp. Quickly opening the doors he walked into the well-lit room grabbing the first monk he saw.

The man yelped and began to pray, as the monks before him had. Madara ignored him, he already knew that it didn't matter how much the man tried to protect himself, the moment he entered the cave all prayers would be abandoned. The only hope that seemed to exist in there was the ever-present feeling of freedom that lay just out of the sealed creature's reach.

Walking back to the cave with the man in tow, Madara caught the trails of Kabuto's chakra as the man left the temple. Staring straight ahead as he walked, Madara thought of all the things he could do with this power, but even he had to be careful. If the seal broke or even had one mistake, even he would die. The creature sealed here was not like the ten tails, though he still needed that Biju, no this creature was a legend, a myth, a fairy tale told to children to make them behave.

He was something that even he himself had had second thoughts about attempting to summon and use in the battle to come. Did he dare summon something that was made of such nightmares as this creature? Of course. He had already made up his mind and he was using the sharingan to make everything to the point of perfection.

As he dragged the man into the cave, all of the weight that had left earlier pressed down on him, the man stopped praying and began to scream. As Madara had learned from one of the hidden scrolls in the building, those who are about to be sacrificed can see everything that is in the sealed tomb of the creature.

"Please sir! You have no idea what you are unleashing!" Madara ignored his pleas and chucked the man on the floor, walking over to the other dead bodies to retrieve the knife that must be used when sacrificing. "You must understand! If you break the seal then nothing can control it!"

Madara approached the man slowly, letting his screams and pleas for mercy echo around the room and no doubt into the other monks' ears.

One last scream echoed through the thick heavy air of the cave as the knife bit into the man's throat. The creatures that hid in the shadows seemed to absorb the sound, their eyes rolling in their head with the pleasure of the kill.

The man's blood began pouring from the wound, as Madara placed a bowl underneath it. Already aware that the wound would not stop bleeding till the body was completely drained and not a single drop of the precious liquid could be wasted.

**With Naruto…**

Naruto stared angrily ahead, his blue eyes flashing.

'_They won't let me leave!'_ Kyuubi snorted, his red eyes rolling.

'_Of course they won't, especially with something like this.'_ Naruto laid down the bed, his head thumping against the mattress as he stared angrily at the ceiling.

'_What do you suggest I do?'_ Naruto asked his blue eyes glazed over as he thought of escape plans.

'_Summon her.'_ Naruto sat straight up, his eyes wide.

'_You can summon her?'_

'_Of course. She is my Sacrifice, it would be stupid of one not to be able to summon their Sacrifice in order to protect them.' _Kyuubi said his eyes slightly angered by Naruto's idiocy.

Naruto lay down again, staring at the ceiling.

There were so many reasons to say no to the Kyuubi, for one the creature was evil but if it was true and this Sacrifice could help save his loved ones then he was going to have to put it on the line, at the very least for them.

'_How?'_

_'We need blood, chalk and a list of ingredients that should be easy enough to find in the green house the medical ninja use.'_


End file.
